


Introducing the Ouroboros Pirates

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is a sweetheart and needs to be protected, Ace needs to hear more positive things about himself, And anime rules, Dimension Travel, Gen, OC Pirate crew, Our dear captain delivers, She's not too upset by this, The Crew is from our world, They are affected by One Piece rules, They depend on her knowledge, They hate Teach, Through Heavens Eyes is the perfect song for Ace, one of them becomes that character no one wants to see cry, only one of them has seen One Piece, the captain becomes a Mother Hen, they met at an anime con, they notice tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: There is a crew in East Blue. A small crew that is too strong for these weak waters, yet they have yet to try and sail to the Grand Line. This is because they know they would not get past the Marine stationed at Loguetown, so they wait.They wait because one of them knows Smoker will leave one day, they just need to be patient. Because this crew has a secret.They do not belong here.This crew is made entirely of people from Earth. They found themselves in Shells town after meeting up at an Anime Convention. Luckily, one of them was a One Piece fan. Unfortunately, one does not simply explain anime, and so they are forced to rely on Alexia's knowledge.Now if only she could figure out when in the timeline they were...Timeline #1





	Introducing the Ouroboros Pirates

East Blue was well known as the Weakest Sea, though it had been known to give birth to a number of strong individuals, like Garp the Fist. A very much less known fact was that the Revolutionary Dragon's home island was also in this sea, in fact, there were so few who knew this that the information might as well be unknown. However, we're not here to speculate on those two. In the Weakest Sea, it was easy to be viewed as strong, but only while still _in_ said sea. Otherwise, you'd be classified as weak. Currently, a very strong crew by East Blue standards was anchored in the port of a rather friendly island. Though that might be just their opinion, since the crew had yet to do anything to incite their hostility. They rarely did anything to incite anyone but the World Government's hostility, but that was only due to being pirates. Something all of them had come to terms with fairly quickly. Some quicker than others.

The Ouroboros Pirates had been active as a Pirate Crew for five years now and consisted of seven members. A rather small crew, but they didn't really want to recruit anyone outside their circle. The seven were all they had left of their past life. Their ship was perhaps a little big for just the seven of them, but it was the first ship they'd been able to get their hands on and they'd gotten attached to it. It wasn't that the ship was difficult for them to maintain, it just made them feel tiny sometimes. Unlike some pirates, they actually preferred land, however, with the government being what it was, they knew they couldn't actually settle down, what with their captain actually having a wanted poster. They had been abnormally careful not to start shit so that they wouldn't be actively chased and had succeeded for the most part. They were unusual pirates. They knew that. But it was better than being a civilian. In this world, only the strong and lucky survived if they didn't have status. And even then, not even those with status were safe forever. A fact they'd personally demonstrate when the time was right.

It's funny, only five years ago, they'd held the thought of murder being in no way acceptable. But that was before incident. Before they'd acquired their ship, _The Truth_. Before Edwina had been forced to become the Captain in order to keep them all alive out at sea. Before Alexia had had to be the first mate to keep them alive while around people and help them keep their sanity. Before Lisa had been forced to take a killing shot with her crossbow. Before they made their Jolly Roger, a red dragon eating its own tail, surrounding a six-pointed star. Before... well. Before everything.

What no one knew about when it came to the Ouroboros Pirates, was that not a single one of them had been born in any of the Blues, the Calm Belt or even the Grand Line. To put it simply, they were not of that world. All seven hailed from Earth and had met up at an Anime Convention, when there had been a thunderstorm and they'd suddenly found themselves on a random island in East Blue. Of course, not a single one of them had known that, all they knew was that they were somewhere not normal. It had only taken a few hours for the youngest of the bunch, Alexia, or Alex as she liked to call herself, to find out where they were.

“Yeah, so, good news, I know where we are.” the brunette had said after she returned to their table in a less questionable bar than the first they'd been in.

Edwina, or Ed, had groaned and let her head fall onto the table “What? Are we in Attack on Titan?”

Everyone at their table had looked horrified at the idea, but Alex had quickly put those fears to rest “No, no. Not that I could tell, since I _don't_ watch that series. But no, I actually _recognize_ this place.”

The rest had sighed in relief at that, but Jim, a black-haired guy with a black belt in Karate, had raised his hand “So, you were saying?”

Alex nodded “Yeah, good news, I know where we are, bad news, if we stay civilian we're more likely to get killed, maimed, kidnapped, arrested and other things than we are if we became criminals. Not to mention the law enforcement is mostly just dicks and evil dicks.”

Silence... then:

“So... where are we?”

“One Piece.”

“Fuck!”

Well, that group session had not turned out well. Especially since Alex had forced them into a room at an inn she'd somehow acquired and locked the door and window. Her reasoning was that she'd rather not have them wander about without knowing the basics, since the place they found themselves in, Shells Town, was ruled by a dictator Marine Captain, emphasis on the _dic._

Due to the fact that she'd been the only one in the group who'd actually watched One Piece, they'd followed her lead. A week later while reading the newspaper, they were glad they had. The Marine they'd been avoiding while on the island had executed a bunch of his men for treason and even if they hadn't known it to be bullshit, they would've still suspected it.

At the moment they were forced to stay in East Blue due to Alex's almost neurotic need to find out _when_ they were. This coming from the fact that apparently One Piece didn't use dates to make creating time lines easy and the fact that the only thing she did know was that Gol D. Roger was dead and neither Ace nor Luffy had set out yet or Luffy hadn't set out and Ace had yet to gain a bounty. Honestly, they could all agree that doing something without all the information could be disastrous, since they would no longer have the advantage of Alex knowing what was to come. They could all think of similar scenarios in series they themselves had watched/read.

In a way, it was a good thing only one of them knew what was going on and had an emotional investment in the characters, that way there was no arguing over preventing some shit or saving some dude or just running off half-cocked and either getting killed or screwing the time line up so badly you couldn't tell up from down. There was a reason she was First Mate. Even if she was only seventeen.

Of course, during their five years of dwelling in the One Piece world, they hadn't been idle. Alex had forced training on them, not that they'd put up a fight. It was only the Haki training they were dubious about. Which was understandable. They didn't _like_ having to dodge shit while blindfolded, or getting hit all over until they could activate Observation and Armament respectively. Though they had noticed something once they'd actually been able to use said abilities. They were now OP for the Sea they found themselves in. Which was good, but it also meant they couldn't really do much else but train if they wanted to stay low. Which they'd have to do until they were ready to proceed to the Grand Line. Which would only happen after a convoluted series of events only Alex could keep track of. The crew had long since decided that asking for details gave the same results as asking about any Anime. _You don't just explain Anime to someone._ It doesn't sound sane or cohesive no matter how hard you try. The whole crew was dependent on Alex and her knowledge. They all knew this, thus they didn't protest too much against anything. They might ask for clarification, but the answers they received weren't always... logical.

With this, we cut to the Captain of the crew of inter-dimensional travelers, who was sitting at the counter of a rather cozy bar as she waited for her First Mate to return from her snooping. It was a necessary evil since they needed to know their time-frame for improvement. It wouldn't do to be caught with their pants down. The brunette's head perked up when her captain's hat was returned to her and she turned her hazel eyes to gaze at the one who'd borrowed it in the first place. She had no idea where the girl had found a hat resembling Jack Sparrow's, but she didn't really care either. She always borrowed the hat for confidence when she went to gather information. Otherwise it stayed firmly on Ed's head.

Alex sighed and plopped down on the stool beside her “Another bust. Still no idea when the fuck we are except that it's pre-Spades.” she said, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of the door.

Ed snorted, chugging down her whiskey “That still tells me nothing, Al.” she said with a grin Said teen rolled her eyes “The Spade Pirates were Ace's crew before he joined Whitebeard, which happens a year or two before Luffy sets out. Which means we're like, three or more years before Canon, Ace being 17 or under atm.” she explained matter-of-factly.

It was a good thing the bar was busy and noisy, so no one could actually hear a word of what she was saying unless she was facing towards them. Not that it would make much sense to them, but you know, reasons.

Ed sighed and stood up, setting down what she owed the bartender “Well, best get going then, you were the last, as always.”

The other rolled her eyes “Duh, I have to scour every nook and cranny for info, provisions and such take much less time.”

Yes, they were leaving the island. Again. It was one of their favoured haunts, but they never stayed for too long. They _were_ pirates after all and it wouldn't do for them to get arrested. Or getting the town or island in trouble.

“It's easier to do in the East Blue,” Alex had told them once “docking as a pirate I mean. Shanks did it and he was _notorious_ at that point. Then again, that only worked because Garp has this tendency of being away for way too long when he's supposed to be raising kids.”

Of course, by then, the whole crew had had the most important characters drilled into their minds, so they actually knew whom she was speaking of, even if they didn't understand half as well as they would had they actually watched or read the series. But there was one thing the entire crew could agree on and knew intimately. Two things, actually. Portgas D. Ace was a sweetheart that needed to be protected and Marshal D. Teach had to die. They'd agreed on that fact that night two years ago when Alex had explained Blackbeard to them.

“Blackbeard... well, he's probably one of the worst people in the series. Not because of his attitude or personality, or his evil plot, the only bad thing about him specifically is his greed and lack of morals. No, what makes him the worst kind of person is the fact that he joined Whitebeard's crew for the sole reason of finding a Devil Fruit, pretended he cared for them, then literally stabbed a crew member in the back when said member found the Yami Yami no Mi. It's the killing that's the worst part. He could've just knocked Thatch out, he didn't _need_ to kill him...” at this point, her voice had wavered and her eyes had filled with tears “Thatch was... Thatch was a cornerstone. Everyone who knew him in the crew liked him. Ace... Ace liked him enough to go after Teach... which resulted in his death. Blackbeard isn't even a _good villain_ , like Doflamingo, he's just plain _evil_... Teach is... Teach is the worst kind of _scum_ and I _hate him_.”

They didn't often see Alex cry like that and they'd resolved themselves to never see it again. It was heartbreaking, and they knew why. They hadn't been completely unaffected by their environment. Alex had received the weird power of a character no one wanted to see unhappy. Just like Ed had become an over-protective mother hen to the whole crew.

“Goddamn anime character powers, next thing you know one of us is gonna become a Yandere.” Jonas, a blond guy who'd only _called_ himself an inventor in the real world but had actually _become_ one in this one had jokingly said one day when they'd realized the changes.

Jim, who'd been in the middle of his katas, had stumbled and yelled “Don't even joke about that shit! Yanderes are scary af!”

No one had disagreed or brought that subject up again.

Now, however, they were sailing aimlessly in the Weakest Sea, their only direction being “ _not towards Loguetown_ ”. Their First Mate had been adamant on this. No one dared disagree. Or question it. It wasn't that they were following blindly, it was just... Alex was the only one who actually knew how the world _worked_. Which was why they tended not to question her orders.

The day was proceeding normally, with the crew singing random songs they all knew by heart now, or someone singing a mangled version of a song they all knew by heart by now. Five years of repetition tended to do that.

“Shut up and sail with me~!”

“That's not how it goes!”

Due to the following laughter, they almost didn't hear the shout of “Man overboard!”

Which caused confusion since “But we're all here?”

“Yeah, but that guy just fell off his boat into the sea!”

At this, most, if not all of them, went to the left side of the ship to see what was happening, which was when Alex paled and started yelling “Ohshit, ohsit, ohshit, someone fish him out!”

“Why?” Leo asked her even as Marcus immediately dived to do as she asked, while Jonas just watched the proceedings from the crow's nest, having been the one to spot the incident.

“He's got narcolepsy! Falling in the water isn't gonna wake him, so he'll drown even though he can still swim!” the youngest in the crew yelled, shaking Leo as if that would make him understand better.

“... so it's a main character?” Jim asked as Ed exited her cabin due to all the noise and Lisa popped up from below deck.

Alex sighed and let go “Yeah, close enough. He's important anyway.”

With a wet splat the body of a raven-haired teenage boy landed on deck, his yellow button-up open and plastered against a rather impressive set of muscles and orange hat squished under him. It took only a moment for the entire crew's eyes to widen and for them to turn to their One Piece expert.

The brunette sighed and carded a hand through her hair “Yeah, fellow Ouroboros, meet “Fire Fist” Portgas D. Ace, age 17, currently without a bounty, crew or Devil Fruit. Good news, we can leave for the Grand Line in three years, bad news, I'm not sure how he's gonna react once he wakes up. Oh well, at least he can't set fire to the ship... at the moment.”

“Why are you making him sound like a pyromaniac?”

“He's gonna have fire powers. _Fire. Powers_. He's gonna be accidentally setting shit on fire for a while.”

There was a slight pause at this, before Jim spoke up “Hey, you know what this means, right?”

The rest of the crew turned to him “What?” Marcus asked.

Jim met his eyes and said, pokerface firmly in place “We've acquired 'Protagonist's luck'. As in, convenient shit happens to us.”

Jim then pointedly stared at Ace, who was thankfully breathing. After a moment, everyone groaned and Leo called “True!” in a long-suffering tone.

Ed shook her head and started taking control of the situation “Alright, we need shade, towels and a blanket! Hop to it, people! Who knows how long he's gonna sleep!”

“... you do know we should actually change his clothes, right?”

“Do _you_ want to strip him?”

“...no.”

“Then we just get towels and a blanket.”

Soon enough Al had fetched towels, a blanket and a pillow and Jonas had set up a parasol to block the sunlight so that the unconscious teen wouldn't get sunstroke once he was dry. It was plenty warm enough even in the shade, so they weren't that worried about him getting cold. Besides, Leo, their resident doctor, had said it was fine.

Lisa had returned to her post in the crow's nest, the blue eyes of their sniper scanning the horizon with much more accuracy than the 30-year-old Jonas could ever muster, but they all did their best in things they weren't exactly suited for. Their five years together had forced them to learn from each other and push past their limits. Not that the latter had been hard since they were now essentially anime characters. This meant suspension of disbelief concerning what they could and couldn't do. For example, a year ago Ed had surpassed her idol Jessie Graff. The acrobatic feats and shows of strength she could pull off were very impressive indeed and her muscles were proof of that. Of course, her body didn't reflect her strength in a way it would have in the real world, but even for a One Piece character her muscles were defining, at least according to Alex.

Then again, just being able to complete their own take on American Ninja Warrior obstacle courses was pretty damn impressive. It also made her over qualified for literally everything in East Blue and the first half of the Grand Line if Alex was to be trusted. 

She was probably right.

At least Jonas had fun building the course, he'd even made it rotate the obstacles so that there would be variation. So far, only Ed had been able to complete the course, no matter _what_ it looked like. And even that had taken four years. Not that all of them had even bothered to try. Jonas, for one, was content to just see the others wipeout on it.

Oh well, it was time for their monthly meeting and no unconscious would-be pyromaniac was going to make them re-schedule.

Ace was surprised to find himself on his back when he remembered pitching forward, over the edge of the boat and into the water. Which begged the question: where the hell was he and how the hell was he there? Or why, for that matter.

“Ok, but what if we come across a Devil Fruit? Should we vote about it or is it one of those: 'Finders keepers' things where whoever got it gets to decide?”

Ace perked up at the sound of voices. It sounded like a meeting of some sort and the 17-year-old was curious about whoever had fished him out of the ocean.

“Are you stupid? We are not gonna randomly find a Devil Fruit, those things are rare and according to Al, pretty much _impossible_ to find in the East Blue. Or any Blue, for that matter.”

“Hey, I'm just sayin-”

“Marc, I swear to god-”

“Quiet!”

At the loud female voice, the rest quieted and Ace wondered what position the owner of the voice had to be in to get them all to obey. His question was soon answered by the voice herself.

“I'm the Captain and I say that you can't eat the hypothetical Devil Fruit.”

“But-”

“No one is eating the Devil Fruit, it's against the rules.” **(cookie for anyone who gets this reference)**

A brief silence, before a new voice asked “Uh, since when?”

“Hold on a moment...” a young female voice said, before seemingly searching for something “a-ha!”

Someone cleared their throat “'Under no circumstance is a member of the crew to make a decision or choice which would impact anyone else on the crew negatively, be it another crew member or themselves.' Yeah, how does this-”

The Captain cut the reader off “Being a drowning hazard by nature because you've consumed some hocus pocus fruit would affect _everyone_ on the crew negatively. So, no Devil Fruits if it can be avoided. Next topic.”

A group sigh “Aye, Captain.”

By now, Ace was pretty sure he was on a Pirate ship. At least the crew appeared friendly, if the fact that he was alive and not restrained in any way was any indication. He even had a blanket, now that he had time to think about it. Blinking his eyes open revealed an orange parasol above him, shielding him from the sun. A glance around told him he was on the deck of a ship of a good size and quality and holding a round table not too far off with seven very different people seated around it. Three women and four men, with one of the women wearing a black tricorn hat with a golden trim and a red scarf tied around the inner part, spilling out of the left dip in the rim. With the way she was standing, it was obvious she was the one in charge, with one hand on her hip and one splayed on the round table in front of her. Ace sat up as they started on where they should dock and when.

The brown-haired girl sitting next to the Captain's vacant chair chose that moment to look in Ace's direction and her eyes lit up once she spotted his upright position. She stood up with a grin as she said in an exited voice “Guys! He's awake!”

With that, the crew of seven turned to look at the raven-head and the woman in charge straightened and made her way over, along with the girl and another member of her crew, a slim red-haired man who towered over both of them but was not the tallest of the bunch “Welcome aboard _The Truth_ , kid. You took a rather nasty dive but our Doc Leo here says you should be fine.” the elder brunette said while pointing to the man with her thumb.

Ace crossed his legs and, remembering Makino's lessons, bowed to them, hands on his knees “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“You're welcome, kid. You can stay until we dock next, if you want, since it would be best for you to rest a little before you head out again.”

“Thank you for the offer, my name is Portgas D. Ace.”

“Edwina, but call me Ed, I'm the Captain of this ragtag group. This is Leo, as you know, our doctor and the first mate, Alexia.”

“I respond to all variations of the name!” Alex chirped with a smile.

Ed looked at him drolly “She does.”

Ace didn't plan on staying too long, just long enough to make sure there was no lasting damage from his impromptu swim. He'd also have to think of a way to make sure it didn't happen again. In the evening of the third day he'd been on board _The Truth_ , the lone pirate got to witness what he'd been told was a tradition among the crew. A “bonfire night”. There was a metal fire-pit in the middle of the deck and the crew had taken out instruments. Apparently bonfire nights were spent singing anything and everything they could think of. Ace couldn't say he recognized any of the songs, nor could he say he particularly disliked them.

At least it looked like they were all having a blast and Ace wondered if he'd ever have a crew like this. He looked to the right when someone plopped beside him. It was the Oroborous Captain, her hat nowhere to be seen. In fact, he'd seen her without it many times and had come to the conclusion she only wore it when she did captain duties. Whenever she was just being herself, she took it off. He supposed that to her, the hat represented her duty as a captain and she only wore it when necessary.

“Why won't you join in?”

Ace looked up in time to see Ed throw herself onto one of the giant pillows they'd dragged out of storage. He, himself, was sitting on a bright yellow one and had been for the entire time the bonfire had been going.

Ace looked at the camaraderie happening in front of him and couldn't help the longing he felt while doing so. Not for the first time, the question welled up inside him...

“Was it a good thing that I was born?”

Oops...

Ace glanced at the captain of the ship. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. The woman had a pensive look on her face. The teen looked away, not sure he wanted to know what she would have to say to the question.

“Is there someone out there who loves you?”

He looked back to her as she spoke, her own gaze directed to the bonfire.

“Is there someone out there _you_ love?”

Ace sat silently as she asked questions instead of answering his.

“Have you affected someone's life positively?”

After she asked this, she turned her head and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Would they be sad if you died?”

Before Ace could even begin to wonder what she was going on about, she stood up in a smooth motion “If the answer to _any_ of these questions is 'yes' then that is your answer.”

“I don't-”

“If you've done anything good in your life, you deserve to live. Anyone who tells you otherwise doesn't know you, nor can they judge you.”

Ed didn't give him a chance to protest, a frown on her face.

“Perhaps it is _they_ who do not deserve to live.”

What had she seen in his question to make her react like this? Not even the Old Geezer had reacted like this. She must've seen something else on his face, because she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“How to put this in a way you'll understand...” she muttered, before her eyes brightened right before the song the blond woman had been singing came to an end and the brunette turned to him with a devious smile and took a deep breath...

And started to sing.

“A single thread in a tapestry, though its color brightly shine  
Can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design...”

The others obviously knew this song, because the next part was sung by Alex “And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face  
Does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?”

Ed stepped right up to him as she continued, taking hold of his hands and hauling him up to his feet “So how can you see what your life is worth  
Or where your value lies?  
You can never see through the eyes of man  
You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes”

At the last part, she made a grand sweep with her arm towards the night sky, compelling Ace to look up and wonder even as the others formed a ring around the bonfire and danced around it, laughter in their voices as they sung, Ed's voice most prominent due to her standing right beside him and as the second verse started, Ace wondered just where they had heard the song.

“A lake of gold in the desert sand is less than a cool fresh spring  
And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy is greater than the richest king  
If a man lose ev'rything he owns, has he truly lost his worth?  
Or is it the beginning of a new and brighter birth?

So how do you measure the worth of a man? In wealth or strength or size?  
In how much he gained or how much he gave?  
The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries  
To look at his life through heaven's eyes”

The 17-year-old knew Ed had started to sing this particular song to prove a point and Ace had to admit it had ridiculously convenient lyrics.

“And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found  
When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around  
No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance  
And though you never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance  
You must learn to join the dance”

At this point, Ed roughly thrust him into the ring and he was forced to dance as the people on either side of him slung their arms over his shoulders. He stumbled, but got into the rhythm easily enough, even laughing at the easy atmosphere.

“So how do you judge what a man is worth?  
By what he builds or buys?  
You can never see with your eyes on earth  
Look through heaven's eyes  
Look at your life, look at your life  
Look at your life through heaven's eyes!”

When the song came to an end they disengaged from each other and laughed light-heartedly and the newbie pirate wondered what the hell had just happened.

“In summary:”

Ace turned to face Ed, who had a gentle smile on her face.

“Let your friends and family decide whether or not your life has any meaning. They know better, because they see you from the outside. We cannot be trusted to be objective when it concerns ourselves.”

Ace gave her a sceptic look and she rolled her eyes “Watch.” she then turned and yelled “Hey, Al! Was it a good thing I was born?”

“Stupid question! Can't live without ya!”

“See?”

Ace stared at the woman, not convinced, but feeling... lighter. It was a better answer than Garp's “You'll have to find out yourself”, at least.

The next day, Ace was only a little sad to leave, but he was going to become a notorious pirate and surpass the name of Gol D. Roger. Ed watched from the rail of her stinkin' tub as the teen sailed away, a small smile on her face. Alex sat beside her, legs kicking lazily as she sat back facing the slowly shrinking figure.

“Hey.”

Ed glanced at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

The younger teen, the same age as Ace, smiled “Thanks.”

Ed smiled wider and turned to look at the small sailboat “Any time, sis.”

Her little sister smiled and turned her head to peer into the horizon with a slightly pensive expression “D'you... d'you think we can save him?”

The elder's smile dropped and her gaze turned to the waves before coming back up with a determined glint.

“Yeah. We will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, Basic character Profiles, for those who want 'em:
> 
> Edwina 22, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alex 17, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 21 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 25 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 30, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 26, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 24, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.
> 
> Fanart by Secretuncle on tumblr:  
> Ed: [here ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9633d21dc72c729c586bc5f72bed5944/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo1_1280.jpg)  
> Al: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2639a5b9148703056a476112f605b45e/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo2_1280.jpg)  
> Lisa: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/44b002ea765f79c45db8623b1b85ef88/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo3_1280.jpg)  
> Jim: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0957b88bd79189ec66541f3914d0ce57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo4_1280.jpg)  
> Jonas: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7f60e58a25844d47b0ee6b00e222185d/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo5_1280.jpg)  
> Leo: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b49bf69ab002bf38dc5af706e6f2fc57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo6_1280.jpg)  
> Marc: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/15bcb0edd755b28f920c251fd1abd710/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo7_1280.jpg)
> 
> Also, the song was "[Through Heaven's Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG0a9WFkgzU)" from Prince of Egypt, in case anyone was wondering


End file.
